The Mysterious Tournament
by DarkSoulX
Summary: All the Super Smash characters have been invited to a tournament. Each got a letter signed anonymous which leaves them suspicious. Now all the competetors fight for the grand prize, the Smash HQ.


This may seem like a copy of ClapOfthunders story but it does have differences. I did however use the whoever wins in Super Smash Bros. wins in my story. Also some characers invite storys will be very short.

Location:Smash Headquarters midnight

"Have the invites been delivered."said a deep voice. "They are being delivered as we speak sir."a smash emplpye said. "Excellent. This tournament should be very

interesting."The deep voiced man smiled.

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser**

Mario, Luigi, and Peach are camping out in mushroom fields. The brothers wake up to a loud bang. "Uh? What was that'a." said Mario in a tired voice. "Look its'a Bowser and his'a army of goombas." said Luigi with an alerting voice. The brothers see Peach still slpeeping. "Let her sleep'a we must stop'a Bowser." Mario nods in agreement. The two brothers charge at the goombas. Luigi bashes some on the left while Mario bashes some on the right. A goomba appraoches Bowser with a letter. Bowser takes the letter and reads it.

_To:Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach_

_You've been invited to the annual Super Smash Bros. tournament at Smash Headquartes. Weve sent you a map._

_The prizes are 1st Place: Win the Smash Headquarters and all its companys_

_2nd Place: 100,000 coins and second place trophy_

_3rd Place: 50,000 and third place trophy_

_Their will be 25 other competetors fighting for the seat of power of Smash Headquarters_

_P.S. Make sure Mario gets this after hes done bashing you._

_See You Their,_

_Anonymous_

Bowser was furious at the last sentence of the letter but when he put it down Mario was already in striking distance of Bowser and then Mario punched him. Bowser flew back and dropped the letter. Mario read the letter and yelled "MAMA MIA!" Peach woke up when she heard Mario yell. "Whats wrong'a brother." Luigi said. "Listen to this'a, weve been invited to'a the annual Smash Bros. Tournament'a. The first prize is the'a Smash headquarters the largest'a company in the universe. Think of what we could'a do with all that money'a and power. I could spend some coins'a to improve Mushroom Kingdom and Peach'a would be so impressed." Luigi responded "Wow'a. With that much money and power'a I could buy my'a own golf course'a. I'd become the world'a champion golfer. Don't worry Mario ill'a hire you'a as a plumber for'a my company." Mario smiled "Dont count'a on it Luigi. Besides I thought we agreed to retire'a from plumbing." Mario sees a dead goomba body land on Luigi's head. Luigi wears a frown. "You might want to'a start working on youre moves'a" Mario laughs at Luigi and Luigi runs off to tell Pech. "A tournament to win Smash HQ and its companys. Wonderful! I could use that money to improve Mushroom Kingdom and impress Mario." Luigi rolls his eyes and says "Oh im'a sure'a that would impress him.What I dont get is why'a Smash Headquarters signed the letter anonymous. Its'a obvious their holding it or'a they wouldnt give the headquarters away. We'a should go right away'a. Ill gather up the'a coins to get a boat'a." "Luigi before you go you might want to get rid of the goomba." Luigi looked up and saw the goomba on his head and wipped it off. Peach laughed at him and Luigi went to get the coins for the boat. Bowser returns to his castle and he also prepares for the tournament knong that Mario will go along with Luigi and Peach.

**Fox Mcloud and Falco Lambardi**

Fox and Falco are fighting off a fleet of unknown planes. "Fox who are these guys, friends of yours or something?" Falco asks. "How the hell do I know. They just started attacking one of our carrier planes." "Well whoever they are they cant stop the two greatest pilots in the universe." Falco and Fox fly behind the enemy planes and fire at them. One plane gets its wing shot off and it crashes. An enemy plane circles around Falco and shoots a homing missle at him. The missle hits the engine off of Falco's ship and the explosion blasts off his left wing. "Damn im going down. If I can land this thing in the carrier I can get repairs." Falco pulls back on the brake stick tries to turn the ship around. Falco thinks to himself "This isnt going to work but I have to land in the carrier or im dead." Falco puts the ship in reverse. Fox sees him and says "Falco are you crazy you wont be able to land it." "Dont worry I can land it." Falco knew he needed a boost to get in the carrier so he shot his most powerful missle which forced his ship to go back so much Falco crashed through the doors in the carrier. "Hey Slippy I need repairs." Slippy replys "You need to be more careful Falco. The door repairs are coming out of youre pay check. "Yeah whatever just hurry up." Fox shoots at the enemy planes and hits two of them. He noticed when he hit them they started to speed up and their were no scratches on the ships. Its like they absorbed the attacks and converted them to speed. Then again he remebered that Falco shot down that one plane. or did he. He saw a plane with only one wing fly up in the air. "How the hell?" The ships circle around Fox and begin to fire at him. Every shot hits the ship and the ships continue to fire. The computer read 30 damage in Fox's ship. "Hurry up Slippy, Fox cant take all those ships on." Falco continues to watch the ships fire at Fox. The computer now read 60. "Damnit Slippy hurry up with those repairs." Slippy responded in a nervous tone "Im going as fast as I can." The computer in Fox's ship now read 90 damage. "Their im done. Now hurry and save Fox." "Im lookin foward to it." Falco flys out of the carrier at fires at the ships. The carrier also provided some extra cover fire. They take down five ships and the rest of the ships fly off in a hurry. "Good job guys. Now return to the carrier." says Slippy. "Uhh Falco what happened to the doors." "Ill tell you later Fox right now youre ship needs repairs and we need to find out who those guys were." Fox and Falco return to the carrier. "Hey guys you got a message from an anonymous user." "Just delete it." replies Falco. "It wont let me it just keeps opening it." replies Slippy. "Read the message Slippy."says Fox. "Ok. It says youve been invited to a Super Smash Bros. tournament. The grand prize is the Smash headquarters the largest company in the universe." Fox says"We could use their computers to find out who those guys were." Falco replies"And we could use the money to buy upgrades for the ships. Slippy download the coordinates of Smash headquarters. We must leave now to look at the compitition." The two fighter pilots went off in their ships to Smash headquarters.

**Link, Young Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf**

Link and Zelda were fighting Ganondorf around Hyrule castle. All three of them had tri-force pieces. Link drew his sword and slashed at Ganondorf but Ganondorf countered his attack with his warlock punch. "Face it Link you cant beet me with that puny master sword." Zelda saw that Link neede help so she transformed into Sheik. Sheik threw three shurikens at Ganondorf and one hit him in the leg. "You fool that barely left a scratch." Ganondorf fires a puple flame at Sheik but Link blocks the attack. "Thank you Link now come on together we can beat him." Link nodded in agreement and they charged at Ganondorf. Ganondorf tries to punch Link and Link and Zelda try to puch Ganondorf. All three of their fists collide together and the tri-force imprints on the back of their hands light up. Zelda says"This is the first time all three tri-force pieces have collided." A large white hole appears in the sky and a green clothed figure dropped from the sky in a field of ReDeads. Link takes his sword and stabs it through Ganondorfs chest. "Damn caught off gaurd." Ganondorf retreated and Link and Zelda return to Hyrule castle. A messanger appears in the castle. "Princess Zelda I have great news. Link has reppelled an army of ReDeads from the castle. He was looking a little short though." "Hows that possible Link fought Ganondorf with me." The messanger sees Link sitting next to Zelda. "Link how are you here youre in youre bedroom." Link looked confused and so did Zelda and she says "Bring in the Link in the bedroom." The messanger left and then later returned with a small looking Link. Zelda understoond what happened and she says" The collision of the three tri-force pieces mustve messed up the time line by bringing another tri-force piece carrier to our time zone. Interesting." The messenger says "I also have another message for you princess. You and the two Links have been invited to the Super Smash Bros. tournament. The prize is you can own the Smash headquarters the largest company in the universe. I have a map for you so you can find the Smash headquarters." "We must go so we can get this young one to the past again. But how did they know this little one would arrive here at this time. Thats very odd. Well do you two want to go." The two Links nodded in agreement. The messenger then added "Also Ganondorf has been invited." Ganondorf was eveasdropping on their conversation. He was going to go to the tournament so he would have to follow Zelda. Zelda and the two Links set off with Ganondorf following them.

**Marth and Roy**

Roy and Marth entered a swordsman competition. They creamed all the other opponents and now they have to fight eachother. "So Roy its come down to this. We have to see whos the best between the two of us." "Im not going to go easy on you Marth. Cmon we must fight now." The two swordsman drew their swords and they charged at eachother. Roy slashes at Mrth but Marth blocks it. Marth grabs Roys sword and slashes him in the chest. Roy kicks Marths shin and gets his sword back and then cuts Marths shin. Now Marth couldnt use his right foot. Marth jumps in the air and kicks Roy in the face. He cuts Roys sword holding hand and Roy drops his sword. Marth grabs Roys sword and slashes Roys legs. Roy falls to the ground and Marth wins the match. Marth and Roy recover from their injuries and walk to a village inn. "You now we need a more exciting competition." said Roy. "I wouldnt be talking about more exciting competitions if I just lost one." replies Marth. "You got lucky thats all. I was just a little tired today." "Why dont you just admit you lost?" Someone appears through the doors of the inn and says "Im looking for Marth and Roy." Marth replies "That would be us." "You two have been invited to the Super Smash Bros. tournament. The grand prize is the Smash headquarters which is the largest company in the universe." "A tournament huh. I say we enter. Its like I said I want to be in a more exciting competition." Marth nods in agreement. "Heres the map so you can find Smash headquarters."

A big man says "A tournament how come I wasnt invited but these weaklings were." The man replies "Probably because youre to weak and ugly." "Why you little brat. Where did he go." Marth and Roy look behind eachother and the man was gone. "Oh well I can still kill these two weaklings. The large man charges at Marth and Roy and Marth punches him in the stomach. The large man passes out and a group of men start to charge at them "Well Roy it looks like we have to fight side by side." "Dont worry Ill get to them to the hospitle after im done with them." Roy kicks a man in the face and another in the chest. Marth chokes a guy and punches another in the face. The two swordsman hear the shouts of officers. "Roy the officials know were fighting someone mustve contacted them now lets get out of here before they get us." Roy and Marth run out of the inn and steal two officers horses. They leave the village and they start off towards the Smash headquarters.

**Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff**

Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff are running from a large mysterious robot. Pikachu and Pichu try to use their thunder attacks to stop the robot but it fails. The robot starts firing nets at the pokemon. Mewtwo uses his phycic energy to deflect the nets at the robots wheels which jams the wheels but the robots wheels turn into legs and runs after the pokemon. Mewtwo says"What is this thing and what does it want with us?" "Pika pika pi pika." "Yes I guess they could be behind this but they havent been seen in 300 years." The robot fires a net at the pokemon and it captures them but just as the robot was picking them up the robot stopped. A man in a black hood appeared from behind the robot. Mewtwo says "Who are you, were you controling this robot?" The hooded man replies "No but I do have a message for you." The man tells them about the tournament. "Well we could use their technology to research about the group who used this robot. It just doesnt make sense that group has appaered in 300 years." "Pichu pi pich pichu pic pichu." "Yes well we better go. Ill use my phycic energy to detect where this Smash headquarters is." The pokemon were off to the tournament hoping to find out more about the mysterious pokemon catching group that was destroyed 300 years ago.

**Samus Aaron and Captain Falcon**

Samus enters a room and finds Ridley sleeping. Samus notices Captain Falcon enter the room. "Captain Falcon, I havent seen you since the last bounty hunt." "Samus Aaron nice to see you again. Im getting the bounty on this on this one though." "Dont count on it ive been fighting him for a long time and im not letting him get away." "You know its odd that Ridley is sleeping even though he knows he has a bounty on his." "Are you suggesting hes..." "Thats right he knows were talking about him right this moment. So if we fired hed be ready to fight in an instant." "So what do we do? "I guess we have to team up and fire at him at the same time. Charge youre beam and ill fire at him with my new Falcon gun. Ready 1 2 3." Samus and C. Falcon fire at Ridley but Ridley flies up in the air and the beams collide. C. Falcon relies "Damn the targeter on this thing doesnt work. Ill just have to substitute it by using my eyes." Samus and C. Falcon continue to fire at Ridley but C. Falcon's shots are way off. C. Falcon jumps in the air and yells "Falco Punch" and he hits Ridley in the face. Then C. Falcon grabs Ridleys tail and jumps on his back but Ridley was smart enough to not try to get him off or hed end up hitting himself. Ridley starts to dive into a pool of acid but C. Falcon jumps off of Ridley's back and Ridley lands in the tub of acid. Samus says "You know hes still alive." "Of course noone goes down that easily. Lets just shoot him and get it over it. Samus and C. Falcon fire at Ridley. "Now he should be dead." says Samus. A computer in the center of the room starts flashing and a voice plays through it. "Are you their Samus and Captain Falcon?" Samus replies "Yes. What do you want?" The voice over the computer tells them all about the tournament. "We should go Captain Falcon. We can get more money out of this than any bounty." "Youre right. We should go." "Alright ill download the coordinates." Samus and Captain Falcon leave the room and head towards the tournament.

**Ness**

Ness was at the town grocery store when a Mr.Saturn appraoched Ness with a letter. Ness took the letter and it told about the tournament and it had a map leading to the tournament site. Ness was off to the tournament site.

**Ice Climbers, Yoshi, Kirby, Mr.Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, and Dr.Mario**

These three also were told about the tournament and they received letters with maps.

Author Notes: The last few I was lazy on and I couldnt think of anything theyd want out of it. The match-ups begin next chapter.Please send replies.


End file.
